happily never after
by BlackNeko20
Summary: francine is a disgruntled housewife, now a widow after arthur's death from a lasting illness. the community thinks francine was a devoted wife during arthur's final days, but are they dead wrong? chapters go back and forth between past and present. rated t for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Happily Never After**

theme 126-in memorandum

theme from darkangelsnapelover's infinite theme list challenge. pm her if you're interested and she'll doc-x you the list.

Chapter 1-Present Day

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to remember the late Arthur Read. He was sick, ladies and gentlemen, very, very sick, but his loving wife, Francine, was by his side throughout his struggle. He's in a better place now, and I want to ease the sadness he left behind by bowing our heads in prayer-"_

"Mom, what are you thinking about?" Poppy asked. Francine looked down to her daughter. A soft smile faded from her lips. Francine shook her head, "I wasn't thinking of anything, dear." "I don't know how you could smile with Dad being gone-"

"Hush about him. It's been six months. You're fine," Francine hissed. Poppy knew that tone. Francine used it on her brother, Michael, the day before. She slapped his face for starting to cry. Michael was 7; Poppy was 11. He didn't know any better. Poppy did but she thought her mom was being mean. The kids loved their father. They were sad he was gone. But Francine wasn't sad even though she said she missed him. She still said she loved him too.

The doorbell rang. Michael ran to get it. The family dog followed. He was faster. He darted between Michael's feet and tripped him. Michael slid on the hardwood floor into the nearest couch leg. He hurt himself. He started to scream. Francine seemed oblivious, but Poppy helped her brother. Francine walked slowly to answer the door.

"Ma'am, are you Mrs. Arthur Read?" a man asked. Francine looked him over. He was in uniform. Francine looked down and saw his badge. She went slightly pale before nodding. "You need to come with us." "My children-" she protested.

Behind the officer, a woman in a suit stepped forward. The women exchanged glances. It was Jenna. She was a social worker now. Francine remembered their last encounter. It was the day before graduation. Francine laughed at Jenna for losing out on an athletic scholarship because she was injured. Francine missed out on hers because she was pregnant with Poppy. She had to leave college to raise her. Jenna got her degree. Now she was using that degree to take Francine's children to a better place.

"You're under arrest for murder, Francine," the officer said. Francine nodded, turning around. Michael had a bloody nose. Poppy's shirt was bloodstained from helping him. They watched the silver cuffs slide over Francine's wrists. They wept.

Francine never shed a tear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Past

Arthur stepped into the house. He was carrying the mail. He threw an overdue bill onto the table in disgust. Francine looked up from cooking breakfast. "I thought you paid that," she said sharply. He shook his head, "You're supposed to pay the gas bill. You have to take it to the office."

Francine sighed heavily. Arthur knew that sigh. Francine was about to call him worthless again. She was about to blame him for his late hours. Francine had never worked. She didn't understand. But she had to be in control, and she yelled at Arthur often. The kids ignored it. They were playing in the front room. Michael was 6 and Poppy was almost 11 but still 10. They had sad faces.

Arthur hated to see them suffer because of Francine. She was strict on them. She wouldn't let them play outside. She made them eat food they didn't like. Most of all, she yelled at him in front of them. Arthur hated that part the most.

"You're disgusting, Arthur! You can't get anything right! You pay the gas, water, and trash bills! I pay the light bill and the mortgage! Get it right!" she screamed. She called him an ugly name. Poppy, always the leader, led her brother upstairs. He did so without thinking. He was used to the fighting.

"I won't continue this conversation. You deal with it. I have to go to work," Arthur said firmly. Francine slammed down her spatula, "You and that goddamn boss of yours! If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were doing her!" "I'm not. We've talked about this." "I don't believe you! Going in early, staying in late! Even my fucking therapist thinks you're having an affair!"

"I wouldn't do that to the kids. Stop cursing so loud. They'll hear you," Arthur pleaded. He couldn't stop her. She was like a runaway train. Her voice was the blaring whistle. Arthur peacefully left the house. She followed him outside, still screaming. He got into his car. she was still screaming and slamming her hands on the hood. Arthur started the car and drove away. Francine ran into the street to yell some more. People stared. Arthur tried to ignore them. He had a job to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Present

Francine was in an interrogation room. She was still wearing handcuffs. The officers were different. They put files in front of her. They opened the folders and showed her the pages inside. They were graphs and numbers. Francine didn't look at them.

"We found toxins in your husband's blood. We did a search of your garage yesterday while you were shopping. You have the chemicals in your garage," the detective said sternly. Francine shook her head, "You can't prove anything." "There was still a measuring cup inside with your fingerprints all over it!" the detective bellowed. He threw the printed photographs onto the table.

Francine didn't flinch. She knew she'd been caught. She had nothing more to say to them. She wanted a lawyer. She only asked for the lawyer and about where she'd be held in jail. She never asked about Poppy and Michael.

The detectives put her in the Elwood City jail. Another old classmate, Buster, booked her at the station. Her warden for her section was Binky. Both remembered her. Both were at Arthur's funeral. Both of them looked disgusted about what she did.

"I thought it was 'innocent until proven guilty', boys!" Francine called to them. They ignored her and got back to work. Francine sulked in her cell. She knew she was guilty. She was going to fight the charges anyway. She planned to plead insanity. Arthur did drive her crazy. He never did anything right. She hated him for that. she hated him and she didn't miss him at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-The Past

She found out how to do it in the library. Poppy always wanted to go so Francine drove her. Poppy watched Michael while Francine browsed. She found the book easily. it told her exactly how much to give him, how much it would take to kill him. Francine planned to do it slowly in his morning coffee. Arthur would never know.

He didn't do anything right. He folded the laundry wrong. He parked wrong. He stayed out too late. He left too early. Francine complained but he'd stopped listening. He didn't do any of the chores she asked him to do on the weekends. He worked from home instead. The only household job he did was put a lock on his office. It was locked at all times. Francine even tried to pick it but it didn't work.

Francine was sick of him. Divorce wasn't an option. Arthur was still a semi-devout Catholic even if they never went to mass. Francine's family liked Arthur too much for her to leave him. No one would help her watch the kids either, not even goody-two-shoes Jane. She was always meddling in their marriage, Francine thought. Arthur told her she was just keeping in touch with her only son. Francine didn't believe either one of them. She thought they were both full of shit.

Francine started with a small dose. Arthur made no reaction after several days. She added more of the poison. Arthur made no reaction. She kept poisoning him and trying to fix him. Neither worked. He still ignored her. He was still healthy.

Francine was doubtful the library book was right. She took Poppy again and looked at the book. It said it was right. Francine disagreed, but she didn't stop poisoning Arthur. She hated him too much. He never did anything right...until he fell down the stairs.

The kids saw. They said their daddy looked funny. Francine almost smiled. He looked grey like the book said. she took him to the hospital. They ran a bunch of tests but didn't find anything wrong. But Arthur was really sick. His organs were failing. He was dying.

And Francine played the role of the devoted wife like always.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-The Present

The prosecution argued Francine was a heartless black widow who showed no remorse. The defense argued battered woman syndrome. The community was torn but more people seemed to be on dead ol' Arthur's side in Francine's opinion. She was bitter. She thought the trial was taking too long. She kept asking if she could ever get out. No one could give her a good answer. She never asked about the children.

After a year, the jury was deadlocked. Half thought she was guilty; half thought she was innocent. Obviously one side was wrong so they ordered a new trial. Francine was in jail the whole time. Again, she asked when to get out but she never asked about the children.

For the second trial, the prosecution called Poppy to the stand. She was old enough to tell the truth, they said. Michael was still too young. Francine wanted neither of them on the stand. she protested it but the courts had already taken away her rights. Poppy took the stand anyway.

Poppy told them about the arguments. Francine was always yelling. Arthur was always sticking up for the kids but Francine blamed everything on him. They were afraid of their mother because she whipped them sometimes. They were afraid she'd go too far. The defense tried to confuse Poppy to prove doubt, but Poppy was old enough to see through their argument. The jury believed her.

This time Francine was proven guilty. She was guilty of first-degree premeditated murder because she planned the whole thing. No one was sorry for her. They hated her. Jenna hated her because of the children too, and the community did when Poppy's testimony made the news.

Francine was sentenced to life in prison. She showed no remorse. She never asked about the children. She'd finish her days alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-The Past, An Epilogue

Francine was by Arthur's side. His organs had failed. He was going to die. He thought Francine loved him. She hadn't left his side the entire time. Arthur smiled to her. Francine's expression was blank as he held his hand.

"I always loved you," Arthur choked. Francine smirked darkly, "Yes, dear." "Did you love me?" he asked. Francine leaned forward, "Not after you ruined my life with that little blonde bitch." "Poppy?!" Arthur gasped. Francine nodded darkly.

She peeked around the corner. No one was looking. Arthur tried to protest and call the nurse. Francine pinned his arms down. She ripped the pillow out from under his head. She pressed it to his face. She kept it there until he stopped fighting, until the machine told the doctors he was dead.

Francine had enough time to rearrange things until everyone got into the room. He looked peaceful. Francine wept softly. She used a tissue to dab away her sweat. No one ever noticed she did it, and no one ever would.

-end


End file.
